


Breakdown

by Authorpotato1913



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authorpotato1913/pseuds/Authorpotato1913
Summary: A poem I made as a vent that got really long on accident. I wrote it to use as langst but i thought it stood well on its own!





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> First post and its just emo poems! Honestly y'all should've expected this lmao  
> [I swear I write actual fanfic]

Breakdown  
I'm lying down  
I think I'll snap  
Permanent frown  
My life is a trap  
I shouldn't down  
The pills right there  
But for right now  
I don't even care  
Life has hurt me  
For far too long  
Ruining love  
For its sour song  
Tonight's the night  
I think i'll crack  
I don't think I'll  
ever come back  
Living is a chore  
Trauma is my one  
Reason I cannot function  
I've made it this far  
I still have scars  
Crying is weak  
I've reached my peak  
Capacity  
No more of this  
Life of bad nights  
No more nightmares  
No more strife  
I'm finally done with my life  
This is my goodbye  
I hope I don't make you cry  
Have a nice life  
Without me there  
I wish I could say I thought you cared.


End file.
